Pet Me
by maybesomedaysameen
Summary: Shaw works at an animal shelter and Root always comes to pet animals when she's sad


Shaw watched the brown-eyed woman take her usual spot in front of Bear's pen and scowled. This woman had been coming into their shelter for almost two years now. She came sporadically, sometimes 3 days in a row and sometimes not for months, but she always came back.

All she ever did was sit in front of a dog, usually Bear if Shaw had brought him that day, and stare at them. She never bought anything and she never talked to Shaw. She just…stared at Bear.

Bear wasn't even for sale. Shaw just hated leaving him at home for long periods of time. She'd put him through their dog training program when he was a puppy and he loved being used as an example of the program's success. He had made Shaw, and their animal shelter, a lot of money.

Shaw watched the woman reach her hand through the bars for Bear to sniff and rolled her eyes. She stepped out from behind the counter and headed across the store to the wall of cages.

"Get your hand out of the cage," Shaw snapped, making the woman jump. "Some of these dogs would bite your hand off."

The woman didn't move her hand, just looked around the wall at all of the dogs. Only Bear was even awake and he was just sniffing at her fingertips. The woman looked up at Shaw, her eyes red and puffy.

Shaw took a step back, not sure what to do. She hadn't expected the woman to be crying.

"Pudding doesn't seem to mind," The woman shrugged.

"Who the fuck is Pudding?" Shaw asked, already knowing the answer.

The woman pointed at Bear with her free hand, the other still being sniffed. "This is Pudding. I'm going to adopt him when I have a nicer place."

Shaw wanted to crush the woman and tell her that Bear was already taken, but the woman looked so pitiful Shaw just sighed and squatted down next to her. "His name is Bear and he's not for sale. Sorry," she added.

The woman just leaned her face against the cage and let out a deep breath. "Of course."

Shaw tentatively reached her hand out to pat the woman's back. "Um, are you…uh, are you ok?"

The woman turned her face, still pressed against the cage to look at Shaw. "Seriously?"

Shaw stiffened and pulled her hand back, standing. "Whatever."

She started to walk away, but the woman's hand caught her ankle. Shaw glanced down at the hand and followed the arm back to the woman's sheepish face.

"Sorry, I know you were trying to be nice."

"I am not nice," Shaw protested. "Look, I don't really care what's wrong with you, but we don't close for another 30 minutes, so do what you want." She shook the woman's hand off her leg and headed back across the store to her counter.

Shaw slid behind the counter and turned. The woman had followed her across the store.

"How long have you had him?" The woman asked resting her hands lightly on the glass countertop, peering at the display.

"Bear?" Shaw thought for a moment. "About 3 years. Since he was a few months old."

The woman sighed and looked at Shaw, her face less upset. "That's nice. My apartment is tiny. Otherwise, I'd get a dog." She glanced at the display again. "Actually, I just lost my apartment."

Shaw frowned, not sure why this woman was telling her this. She worked at an animal shelter, not a homeless one.

"Um, Sorry?" Shaw tried.

The woman shrugged, running her finger over the glass. "It's alright, I guess. I have…Well, no, I don't have friends, but I have someone I can stay with."

"Ok."

The woman glanced at Shaw and then back at the wall of cages. "Will you look at the dogs with me?"

Shaw scowled. Of course, the neediest customer comes in right before closing. Still, Shaw did love hanging out with the dogs.

"Why not?" Shaw said, stepping out from behind the counter again.

The woman immediately linked her arm with Shaw's and dragged her across the store. "I really love dogs. I hate children, so it's fitting that I end up with a four-legged baby."

"I wouldn't call any of these dogs 'babies,'" Shaw said, pulling them to a stop in front of the first cage. "They're mostly older dogs."

The woman glanced at Shaw, looking serious. "All dogs are babies."

"Ok," Shaw laughed, wryly. "I guess so." She pointed at the white lab in front of them. "This one is Pogo. She's a jumper."

"Hi, Pogo," The woman grinned, sticking her hand into the cage. Pogo opened and eye to look at them, but closed it again. "A grumpy baby."

Shaw rolled her eyes and dragged the woman to the next cage. "This is Bandit. He's the worst."

When she said his name, Bandit opened his eyes. When he saw Shaw, he jumped to the front of his cage, growling. The woman jumped back, holding the hand she was about to stick through the bars against her chest. Shaw just made eye contact with Bandit, asserting her dominance.

"Bandit. We have talked about this." Shaw reached into her pocket and pulled out a doggie treat. "If you want the treat, you have to be nice."

Bandit eyed the treat in her hand and decided it was worth it. He laid down and woofed slightly. Shaw reached into the cage to give him the treat.

"Wow, you've got a way with dogs," The woman said, staring at Shaw with wide eyes. "That's amazing."

Shaw just shrugged. "Dogs are easier than people. They don't expect anything and they always like you."

The woman tilted her head, gazing at Shaw appraisingly. Shaw began to feel uncomfortable.

"What? Stop looking at me like that."

The woman held her hand out. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Root."

"I didn't ask," Shaw grunted, but she shook the woman's hand. "Shaw."

"Is that a first or last name?"

"Is Root your first or last name?" Shaw retorted.

The woman's mouth quirked up in a smile. "Touche, Shaw."

Shaw narrowed her eyes. "I need to close up."

"I just want to pet some dogs," Root pouted. Suddenly, her face lit up. "What do you say we go have a drink at your place? I'll let you…pet me."

Shaw refused to back up and stared up into the woman's eyes. She crossed her arms. "You're just hitting on me because you're homeless."

"Maybe," Root shrugged, not moving away. "I'm also hitting on you because you're cute."

"I am not cute," Shaw scoffed. "I'm intimidating and rude."

"Ok, Sweetie," Root nodded, running a hand along Shaw's arm, smiling when Shaw shivered. "You're so scary."

"Alright," Shaw finally stepped back out of Root's reach. "Enough."

"What?" Root widened her eyes, obviously thinking she was cute. "You aren't into…heavy petting?"

"Oh my god," Shaw rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'm going to clean up."

"Do you need a bath?" Root followed her as she headed for the back room. "I'll wash under your collar."

Shaw glared at her over her shoulder as she pulled her keys out. "I'm going to hit you with a mop."

"Are you into that?" Root grinned. "I'm into that. Oh," Root said thoughtfully, her finger tapping her chin.

Shaw waited for her to go on, opening the door to the break room, but Root just stood there, thinking.

Shaw looked at her. "What?"

Root shrugged. "I was thinking about how I could buy a dog collar." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Got any in leather?"

"Jesus Christ," Shaw muttered as she walked through the door, Root trailing behind. "I'm going to clean up."

She glanced at Root, who looked dejected and rolled her eyes. "You can wait with Bear."

Root grinned and turned around, running to Bear's cage. "We're going to have a sleepover, Bear!"

Shaw frowned. She was probably going to regret this.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Just a quick meet-cute one-shot**


End file.
